


Glitter Grayson ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, Male Slash, Romance, Skating, Slash, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Dick’s grace and power overwhelms Bruce. ;)





	Glitter Grayson ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: February 22, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: March 24, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 670  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: I wrote the first draft during the Winter Olympics but didn’t have the time or energy to edit it until now. Oh, well, just because the Winter Olympics takes place every four years doesn’t mean fanfic inspired by it has to follow the same rules. Enjoy! ;)

_Grace and power,_  
_Sweep across ice_  
_As glitter falls_  
_Like diamonds_  
_From the sky._

  
**Elsia Evermore**  
**_“Glitter”_**  
**2018 C.E.**  


Dick glided across the ice, so graceful that Bruce’s heart ached. He spun and twisted and nailed a triple lutz as if made for the air. He landed with perfect balance as the crowd applauded wildly.

His dark-green costume glittered with thousands of golden sequins, a thin piping of scarlet barely visible at the edge of his sleeves. Fringes sparkled along the V-neck of his costume and along the sleeves like an Alpine version of a buckskinned Wild West showman. He had wanted a scarf and more fringes but a diplomatic Alfred had persuaded him that less was more.

The music pulsed with energy, a little known classical piece with hints of Romany violins. The blades of his skates cut across the ice, tiny chips flying up as powerful legs went seamlessly through a routine that was dazzling the audience.

There was breathless anticipation as Dick gathered speed, excitement crackling through the air. Bruce’s heart pounded as he watched his glittering lover, his fists curled into tight balls. Dick performed the difficult quad jump with strength and grace like a gazelle, radiating power dusted with glitter. The crowd applauded as he took some slow, sweeping bows. 

Bruce felt almost faint with relief as he clapped vigorously with stiff hands. Alfred was applauding just as enthusiastically next to him. Both men wore proud smiles. 

Dick took a final bow, lapping up the applause. He bent down and picked up a spray of yellow roses thrown on the ice and lifted it high as his smile blazed high-wattage. He took a turn around the rink and headed to the kiss ‘n’ cry box to find out his scores, looking directly at Bruce as his blue eyes sparkled warmly.

“He’ll get the gold,” Bruce said confidently.

“I have no doubt.” Alfred’s voice was calm.

The wait seemed interminable, but Dick appeared relaxed. He talked to his coach as the judges entered their scores and they flashed up on the screen and Bruce drew a breath...

& & & & & &

…that brought him to wakefulness. He immediately reached out for Dick, relaxing when he felt his lover’s warm body. He looked over at the sleeping man and could have sworn that Dick’s skin sparkled like his costume’s sequins.

Bruce was proud of his lover. Anything Dick set his mind to, he succeeded.

Bruce’s smile faded as a sense of melancholy draped over him. What if Dick had trained from childhood for a gold medal? In the Summer Olympics, it would’ve been gymnastics without question. In the Winter Olympics, Dick’s powerful legs could have made him a natural in short track or speed skating of any type. His daredevil nature would have propelled him in downhill skiing or snowboarding, especially the long jump or aerials. He would have been captain of the hockey team!

Bruce chuckled quietly. He knew where Dick’s heart lay: the elegant showmanship and glittery costumes of figure skating. Pairs or singles, ice dancing or figure skating, he would have dazzled.

_Could you have been a great ballet dancer? Skater? Gymnast? Instead of training to beat up the scum of Gotham or face homicidal maniacs like the Joker? Could I have tried harder to steer you away from crimefighting and into something safe and sane? Was I being selfish?_

Dick rolled over, sighing as he awoke. “Mmm, Bruce?”

“Yes?”

“Can' t sleep?” Dick was only half-awake, smiling lazily.

“Yeah.”

Dick reached over and touched Bruce’s arm. “Relax, Bruce. It’s all right.” He closed his eyes. “If you can’t sleep, the Olympics are on. But wouldn’t you rather stay here with me, hmm?” Somehow his smile grew seductive as he drifted off to sleep.

“Sure, love,” Bruce said with a smile of his own.

Dick could have been world-famous at anything he chose to do, lighting up the world. Somehow he was still here by Bruce’s side, chasing away the gloom.

The selfish part of him was glad.


End file.
